An Insane Game
by nalced90
Summary: "Who? Who is it that decides the lifes of others so easily?" (Yet another) Full OC cast btooom! game, the first test. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Awakening to Insanity

**An Insane Game**

**Hi to everyone reading this! I hope you enjoy the story, and yes I know the protagonist can appear to be a bit of a dickhead, but it gets better.. I think..**

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm? A slip of paper?"

_There was a boy, sitting hunched over in fierce concentration on the edge of his bed. Tenshin Kiyonori concentrated intensely on the screen in front of him, controller in hand. At Nineteen years old, he stood almost 6'1, tall for the average Japanese man. _

_He leant back running a hand through his messy dark brown hair as he sighed, how could he let this newbie Sakomoto player beat him? _

_The new player had risen through 500,000 ranks in 5 days, he lay just below Kiyonori.. Until now. _

"_Ugh.. I swear I'll beat that Sakomoto guy someday," he cursed at the ceiling, throwing his controller down lightly onto the bed._

_~—~_

_He had been a NEET since graduating high school from grade 10, the incredible intelligence he was gifted with going to waste, as his uncle thought. _

_He considered his uncle to almost be the bane of his existence, disapproving of almost everything the teen did, especially those regarding Kiyonori's waste of talent on games. After graduating from high school, Kiyonori had become obsessed with gaming. _

_He would sit in his room almost all day, coming out only to eat and occasionally converse with his uncle._

_As for his uncle.. he and Kiyonori were on okay terms, although Kiyonori often disobeyed his words in favour of playing whatever game that had caught his interest at the moment was. _

_His uncle had started taking care of him after his parents died when he was twelve, in an 'accident' at a party with some friends when a fire was started. The truth behind it, he found, was that apparently there was some bad blood between the party-holder and the yakuza. T_

_he boy had lived his whole life wondering._

"_Who? Who was it that so easily decided the lives of others?"_

Tenshin Kiyonori looked at the small paper slip that he had found inside an envelope marked with his name.

As his eyes passed over the words displayed on the small note, he had answered his own question, albeit at least partly, for the first time in his life.

'_Maybe this time, the one who decides is me?'_

He had his gaze riveted upon the small piece of paper flapping in the breeze from his pedestal fan.

"Is there someone you want gone from this world?" He read out aloud, an almost undetectable quiver in his voice, despite the cold feelings of doubt and dismissal pervading his thoughts, gripping his heart, he couldn't help but feel a hunch that it could be real.

"¥100,000 reward for getting rid of someone you hate. That doesn't seem like a bad deal, right?".

'_Wrong'._ He studied the words written once again.

"Nah, this has gotta be one of those stupid chain-letter things," He dismissed, throwing the object over his shoulder, it fluttering down as it rode the air to land at a rest on his carpet as he turned back to the game he was playing.

—TIME PASS—

"Could you go down to the shops and get some milk for me?"a voice sounded from outside Kiyonori's room, the deep tone of his uncle barely heard over the ringing of explosions and rustling of soldiers' equipment resonating from the speakers on the sides of Kiyonori's TV.

"Why can't you do it, old man?"

"I'm cleaning up and doing something productive, unlike you, can't you just do this one thing?" He almost pleaded, his words both a request and a reprimand.

"Fine fine." Kiyonori muttered, pausing his current game and dropping his controller onto his bed, opening the door to his room and walking out past the kitchen to the door, stopping only to take his uncle's wallet as he walked by.

Kiyonori's uncle, Matsuoka Eisaku, made his way across the house. He had been waiting for that irritating boy to leave so he could have a few moments of peace, and maybe to fix up that messy room of the boy's, his OCD made him cringe every time he had to open the door to the dark dungeon of a room.

Eisaku braced himself as he twisted the smooth wooden door knob, pushing the door open slowly on creaking, un-greased hinges, as if in an attempt to lessen any noise already made by the door.

As he opened the door, his eyes were met with a scene that caused him to recoil with horror. Small piles of wrappers and food scraps scattered around the floor, numerous dirty clothes, cd's, books and the like littered the ground.

The poor man didn't know where to start, frantically looked from place to place, wondering what was the worst thing that needed doing fast. As he took a step inside, stepping on the slip of paper Kiyonori had thrown over his shoulder earlier. He bent over, his facial expression matching is groans in the slight pain caused by his aching 'old man' joints as he picked up the piece of paper, bringing it close to his face to study it properly.

"Why would he have something like this?" The man wondered out loud, answered by no one but the silence. _'_

_W-well.. what if he wanted me gone? He's always calling me old man this, old man that, maybe he decided to hire someone to take me out?' _He fretted, ever the paranoia freak. _'Y'know, maybe I should..'_ Eisaku swallowed, he wasn't quite prepared to spit out the words 'get him before he gets me.'

He had no love for the boy anyway, the useless kid wasting the intelligence and opportunity that Eisaku's dear sister had given him, along with her life. He only kept looking after Kiyonori out of respect to the dead sister he had once adored so much.

"I mean.. i-if this is real.." He talked in a hushed tone, letting a slight stutter creep into his words. His hands shook a bit, holding the piece of paper tightly as he looked around the room, as if anyone could be listening. "N-no one would suspect me right? No one could blame me after having to live with this dreadful child, year after year..right?"

"Huh? Why are you in my room old man." Eisaku turned around to see Kiyonori standing behind him, a curious, if slightly angry expression rest upon his face.

"I-I just saw how much of a mess it was in here, so I-"

"Yeah yeah, I left the milk on the dining table." He was cut off abruptly as Kiyonori pushed past him, lightly pushing his uncle out of his room, then closing the door on his face. Eisaku turned to face the hall, walking out into the living room and sitting down on the couch with a sigh.

"That's right.. no one would really care if he just went missing one day, would they?"

~—.—.—.—~

A blinding, stabbing pain.

A pain that tore at his chest, burning as if it were on fire.

Kiyonori's eyes shot open, the pain stemming from his lungs enough to shock him into action as he observed his surroundings. After the initial shock of something cold splashing into his eyes, they adjusted to the light and he noticed.

He was underwater!

He couldn't breathe!

Kiyonori mustered all his strength and kicked his legs, moving his arms as he shot up, moving towards the light at the top that would bring him air, and with it, life. As he broke the surface, he took deep, gasping breaths, as if he could make up now for the oxygen he was deprived of before.

'_Where the hell am I? What the hell happened?'_ Confusion clouded Kiyonori's memory as he struggled to comprehend the situation he was in, partly due to the shock of the near-death situation he just experienced.

He looked around, he was in the middle of a lake, he wore the clothes he wore that day when he bought the milk for his uncle, his memories after that time unclear. He seemed to remember something about falling..

A parachute floated nearby, it was safe to assume that that was how he managed to get there.

His head bobbed up and down on the relatively flat surface of the lake, only disturbed by his presence.

"Ugh, which way's the closest to land?" He asked of nobody in particular, soon sighting a strip of sand only 100 metres away from where he floated. Kiyonori began swimming towards the shore, the threat of drowning still fresh in his mind, he was determined to get out of the water.

In no time, he had dragged himself, onto the sand collapsing onto it with exhaustion and shock. He took a closer look at what he had on hand. He carried his wallet in his pocket, a small bag on his back -which he later opened to find a bottle of water and a few day's worth of rations inside- and a zipped satchel that was surprisingly heavy for how small it was.

Kiyonori opened it up, finding a metal case with Triangular-ish shaped metal objects with suction pads at the bottom, eight in total. A remote lie in the case next to them.

"Ugh, no wonder it was so much harder to swim." he complained, taking off his shirt and wringing it out before putting it back on. He looked around, the lake was surrounded by a thick jungle, the scent of salt pervaded the air, at the end of the field of his two mountain peaks soared in the distance.

"What is this, the prologue to some sick game?"

**NEET- Not in Employment, Education or Training.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Btooom! fanfic, 'An Insane game'. Leave any reviews or pm me for ideas or things I can improve on.**


	2. Learning the game

**Hey guys! I'm glad to release another chapter of this, but I sorta feel bummed that I got no reviews for the last chapter, it sorta makes me feel like no one is seeing what I put up. Nonetheless! I don't mean to sound like a review-monger or whatever, I'll continue writing anyway.**

"This is.. but it's just a game, right?"

Kiyonori was sitting atop rock, the top worn flat from years of rain, he had been anxious to move as far away from the water as possible before properly examining the bag slung at his hip. The small, satchel-like white bag was made from a meshed, cloth-like material, it lay open, one of the objects inside rest on the palm of his hand.

He had first removed a small metal wristband from the case, a bunch of small lettered numbers, 1 to 8 on it. He wore this now as he inspected the contents of the bag. After closer investigation, Kiyonori could see that the object in his palm was made from a seamless, reflective, silver toned metal.

The triangular shaped disk in the centre was smooth, an inactive red light embedded like a diamond in a ring in the centre, a suction cup attached to the bottom.

"A remote control bim.." Kiyonori uttered in shock, the bim or, as it would be described by any other person, bomb, exactly matched the memories he had of the remote controlled bomb in the new online first-person shooter he had been playing recently, Btooom!.

_Btooom! had been one of the first games Kiyonori grew obsessed with after he graduated from high school, the hot new game sporting an interesting concept that was dominating the markets. _

_It was similarly played to any other fps, but the twist was that you could only use bombs to kill each other, called 'bims'. These bims came in eight different types, ranging from burning gas, to remote control, to flame type bombs. _

_There was also an ability that players had called sonar. Sonar would allow you to see where other players are, but your presence would be revealed to them when you use it._

"Wait, what is this?" Kiyonori softly spoke words of utter disbelief and denial, looking at the back of his hand to the green gem that was embedded into the skin.

It was the first time he noticed it, he was so busy trying not to drown before, then on what appeared to be a remote controlled bim that it was equivalent to invisible.

"This is sonar?" his eyes were locked upon the glistening green gem, how did it even get there in the first place?

He waved his hand around, trying to shake the gem off. "It's really stuck on good isn't i-" His words interrupted by the loud 'BOOOOM!' that resounded throughout the air.

Kiyonori's head shot up, his body reflexively causing him to stand straight up in shock.

"What the fuck was that?!" He swore loudly, looking towards where he could see smoke rising over the top of the jungle that lay about 200 metres from the shore.

'_That couldn't have been natural, there must be someone, or at least something, that did that, right?'_ he thought his coming actions through. Who could it be? Maybe he'd find whoever it was that had taken him to this island.

Kiyonori looked cautiously in the direction of the explosion, waiting to see if the danger is over.

After a five minute wait, slowly at first, he took a few steps towards it, building up to a half jog-half run. He reached the edge where the trees met the grass, walking into the mess of vines and plants, pushing his way past branches and other fauna until he reached a small clearing.

An unnatural one as it seemed, as the clearing was a small space that was surrounded by trees with burnt wood and singed leaves, a few fallen trees lay in the centre.

Kiyonori sniffed the air, looking around, a sharp metallic scent on the air, when something caught his attention.

He covered his mouth to himself from retching, as lying under one of the logs was a disembodied arm, the pointed bone still poking out from under the layers of the torn flesh that still oozed blood, a small pool of blood beneath it.

Kiyonori staggered back slightly, shocked.

"What the hell did this?!" He was answered by no one but the silence.

He crept slowly to the fallen log, doing his best to ignore the arm -still bleeding- lying beneath it, looking over the top to see that which was on the other side.

His eyes found a patch of singed grass, splatters of blood thickly coating it, turning it a hellish black-red colour, small pieces of flesh littered the floor, completing the picture like a scene straight from a war film.

Resting on the rim of the patch of darkened grass, the white cloth stained red, was a small hip-satchel identical to his own.

"W-wait, all this blood and a bag like mine? Don't tell me that someone else…" Kiyonori looked at the bag, shakily moving his hand slowly towards it to lift it from the ground, attempting to ignore the still-fresh blood that was smeared over his hands.

He unzipped it, revealing the insides, a metal case the same as the one contained in his bag, filled with small metal cubes. He curiously removed one, it appeared to be made of the same reflective metal as the objects in his bag, again forming a seamless, smooth surface.

It had a small, inactive LCD screen on one side, a semi-circular button underneath it. The rest of the faces showed nothing but the sun reflecting off the metal.

'_Timer bims?'_

He couldn't consider this a coincidence anymore. He again remembered the small bomb from the game Btooom! When activated, it displayed a countdown from 10 on the LCD screen on one of the faces.

He placed it back in its original position inside the metal case, noticing as he did so that one of the bims was missing. Kiyonori looked back at the singed grass, the mess of blood and flesh covering the ground, the final piece of the puzzle reconstructing the scene within his mind.

_A man (or woman) had arrived on the island, just as he did. _

_They opened up the satchel one their hip to see the timer bims, examining one of them and curiously pressing the semi-circular button. _

_They where surprised when numbers appeared on the screen, counting down from ten. _

_The realisation dawned on them only too late, Kiyonori could imagine the horrified look on their face when the number '0' flashed across the screen, only moments before the small object exploded._

"These are.. real bombs." Kiyonori softly confirmed as he looked towards the satchel at his hip and the one in his hand.

"What kind of sick fuck makes a game like this?"

He felt a presence behind him, turning around to see a shadowy figure drop to the floor with a 'thud!', landing in a crouched position.

"Hehee~ I don't know, but I like them!"

**Sorry that this was a short chapter, I sort of wanted to leave a feeling of suspense and mystery before starting the next one. As always, I hope you enjoyed and I'll be writing the next chapter shortly.**

**Bye~**


	3. An Insane Girl

Kiyonori took a step behind him, a small noise of fright escaping from his lips, taken aback as the shadowy figure with a high pitched, singsong voice landed in front of him.

The person stood up, dusting themselves off, Kiyonori took into account their appearance as he did so.

He was surprised when the person appeared to be a girl, a rather cute one at that. She had mint green hair that fell in waves down her shoulders, over the back of the plain black hoodie that she wore.

She had the hoodie zipped up, the sleeves where baggy and hung over her arms, just covering her hands. She wore light blue denim shorts below it, he could see her skin was a pale colour, though not pale to the point where she looked sickly.

Her eyes where relatively big, underneath them she wore a cute smile, obviously pleased that she had surprised him.

"W-who are you?"

The girl grinned wider, extending her arm towards you, her sleeve pulling up as she did so to reveal the soft, pale skin of her hand.

"Yoshizaki Ayano, who are you?" she spoke. Kiyonori looked at the arm distrustfully, deciding not to take it and moving on to answer her question,

"Tenshin Kiyonori.. what was it that you where saying before?" The girl, -Ayako it seemed- who had been frowning at his rejection of her gesture of friendship, looked up brightly once again as she answered.

"You asked who made a game like this, I think that they're really cool!"

'_What the hell!?" _Kiyonori had to stop himself from blurting out his thoughts.

"Why would you think that? Someone died over there you know!" He exclaimed, looking at the still smiling Ayano, how could she still smile in this situation.

"Well, I was really bored, so I was climbing some trees when this guy walked below me. He started fiddling around with the thing in his bag, then 'BOOOOM!'" she used her arms to illustrate her point, expanding them outwards then giggling slightly. "Heehee, he's so stupid."

Kiyonori looked incredulously at the insane girl, "You saw a person get blown to bits in front of you, doesn't that make you feel bad at all?!" Ayano frowned slightly, a slight look of confusion crossing her face.

"But they where going to die anyway, what does it matter if they die in front of me or not?"

'_This girl isn't just insane, she's downright dangerous! I need to find some excuse to get away from her.' _Kiyonori thought, worried for his life.

"Hey Kiyonori-san, you took that guy's bag, does that mean you know what the things inside are?" Ayano was tossing a spherical shaped metal object between her hands, small rubber touch sensors lining the outside like blunt spikes. _'Cracker bim'_ Kiyonori realised, jumping forward to snatch the object out of the air,

"WHOA! Be careful with those, you know that if they're activated, they'll explode on if they touch anything!" Kiyonori scolded her placing the bim back in her palm, a look of anger flashing across his face. As she heard his words, it almost looked to Kiyonori as if he had turned off some 'psycho switch' in her brain, she looked down at her feet, drooping her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry Kiyonori-san, I didn't know.." Ayano looked up at him, the look on her face showing him that she was being sincere. "Please don't get angry at me" Kiyonori sighed,

'_geez, just how fast can this girl change thought patterns?'_

"It's fine, just don't do it anymore, okay?" Ayano smiled at this, her face visibly brightening.

"Hai!"(1) she put the bim away in the satchel she carried, identical to his own. _'Wait, why am I being so nice to her? I need to get away from this girl before she mangoes to kill me.' _Kiyonori remembered, turning away from Ayano as she zipped up her bim satchel.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around.. or not.." Kiyonori waved goodbye over his back as he began walking off, deeper into the jungle.

He had only taken a few steps when he felt a tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see Ayano giving him her cutest puppy-dog eyes, looking as if she was on the verge of crying.

"You can't leave me here! It's so booooring on my own, and it's lonely and scary! Will you stay with me pleeeeease?" she pleaded, wishing for her words to have some effect. It didn't. _'I'm too smart to fall for that, she's really a madman under that disguise.'_ Kiyonori thought as he chose his next words carefully.

"Look, I'm sorry but I think it'd be best if we each go our own ways, alright?" Kiyonori sighed, once again turning away.

"Fine then.." he heard Ayano pout. He began walking, the hand on his arm falling back to it's owner's side.

—TIME PASS—

Kiyonori had made his way over to the other edge of the jungle, looking out onto the, windy plains that covered the land on the other side. He looked up, the sky was darkening, the bottom edge of the sun just dipping below the horizon.

'_Oh crap, I should start finding out where I can sleep.' _he thought, turning back to the forest,

"Maybe I could find some sticks to build a shelter in he-" his voice stopped as he saw the side of a face poking out from behind a tree, a wave of mint green hair falling down towards the ground.

"What the hell are you doing here Ayano?" He asked, watching as the girl stepped out nervously from behind the tree, revealing herself.

"I know you told me to leave, b-but it's scary being alone.. so I followed you.." Ayano pouted, taking a few steps closer to Kiyonori.

"I told you, we need to go our separate paths, now go." He waved his hand, ruthlessly cutting her down.

"Please just let me stay with you for tonight? It's getting dark and I don't even know what to do." Ayano used those big puppy eyes again, looking up at Kiyonori until he finally caved.

"Ugh, fine fine just, only for tonight, you leave tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yay~ Thank you Kiyonori-san!" Ayano ran up to him, jumping and tackling him, wrapping her arms around him. Kiyonori let out a little cry as he fell.

"Agh! You're welcome, now get off of me!" Kiyonori struggled under Ayano's weight.

"Heehee sorry~" Ayano stood up, extending a hand towards him, which he took, using it to stand up.

"Anyway, help me get some tree branches."

"Hai!"

They worked for a while, cutting down branches and putting them in a stable, square structure, using vines to lash them together at the joints.

"Whoooaaaaaaaa~ Thank you Kiyonori-san! It looks awesome!" Ayano happily stood admiring the small shelter with a smile on her face. They had used smaller branches to form a net-like pattern on top of the frame, putting leaves over it to make a roof, the shelter leant against a tree for support.

"It'll do for tonight," Kiyonori shrugged, "Let's just hope that it doesn't rain." He dropped to his hands and knees, crawling to fit through the opening into the low-hung, relatively small shelter.

He looked out of it and saw that Ayano was standing outside, looking around as if she was unsure of what to do. Kiyonori sighed,

"You can come in you know, I didn't just make this for you to look at." he invited her.

"Oh right, thanks~" Ayano happily crawled through the opening in the side and sat next to Kiyonori. _'It's a bit cramped, but it'll be fine'_ he thought, listening to his stomach rumble.

"Ugh.. what are we gonna do about food?" he grumbled. He heard a voice from his right,

"Well, I normally save these for special occasions, but I guess now will be fine." Ayano said as she pulled out a plastic bag full of cupcakes from the pocket of her hoodie.

"You carry cupcakes around with you all the time?" Kiyonori questioned, looking at her.

"Well, I might get hungry, you never know. It helps out now though, doesn't it?" Ayano smiled and handed him a cupcake as she nibbled on her own. "Mmmm I love sweet things~" she murmured as she bit into the icing topped cake. Kiyonori took the offered cake, nodding his thanks and eating it slowly.

They slowly finished the cupcakes, throwing the empty plastic bag to the side and laying down contentedly.

"I'm going to get some sleep, so don't do anything funny, okay?" he asked the mint haired girl.

"I won't I won't~" Ayano replied, "I'm going to go to sleep as well then." Kiyonori settled down, finding the most comfortable position and tried to ignore the sticks and rocks poking into his side.

—TIME PASS—

He woke up to a rustling sound, opening his eyes to see Ayano sitting on her heels, looking at him with a finger raised to her lips. Kiyonori got up as quietly as possible, mimicking Ayano's way of sitting on her heels as he brought his mouth to her ear.

"What's going on?" he softly asked, peering into the darkness outside their little shelter.

"I'm not sure, I definitely heard something moving out there." she spoke as soft as the wind, Kiyonori had to strain to hear. A cold wind blew through the small shelter, blowing away the warmth with a single breath.

It had been three minutes, and Kiyonori was getting tired.

"Alright Ayano, I think you may have imagi-" he was cut off sharply by a cry of "Look out!" from Ayano as she tackled him, knocking him out of the shelter with her.

Just in time too, he could see, as seconds later a low, dark shape crashed into the side of the shelter, sending splintered wood everywhere.

"What the fuck was that?" Kiyonori swore. As the creature moved away from the mess of broken branches and fallen leaves, Kiyonori and Ayano saw the light reflect of it's shiny scales, a head with a long barbed tongue protruding from a muscled body with four scaly legs and a tail.

It was the biggest lizard he'd ever seen, adding to his fear was the dark shapes that crawled out from the darkness, joining it in it's hunt of prey.

"Kiyonori-san, we gotta run, come on!" Ayano grabbed his hand, dragging him through the forest until he broke out into a run himself. Kiyonori casted a glance behind him, surprised at how fast the big things moved, a pack of five - six lizards following them.

"Run over there Kiyonori-san!" his attention was focused forward again, his eyes following the direction of her arm. There was a steep cliff, about eight metres high, topped with grass with moss running down the side.

"How are we possibly going to climb that?!" Kiyonori asked.

"Heehee, we don't have to." Ayano smiled as she reached the cliff face, pivoting 180 degrees and running forward, jumping onto the nearest tree in front of her, nimbly climbing up. She looked back down at Kiyonori,

"C'mon Kiyonori-san, up here!" she called out. The lizards had almost made it to the tree where Ayano climbed, moving in fast. Kiyonori took a deep breath, gulping the air and breaking out into a sprint, crying "Ahh!" as he jumped over the heads of the lizards, his feet just barely missed by their jaws.

He made it to the other side, quickly beginning to climb up the tree. He felt a hand grab his, and with the help of Ayano he made it up before anything down there could get him.

"Huff.. huff.. thanks, Ayano.." he puffed, sitting exhausted on a branch next to the smiling Ayano.

"You're welcome~"

The lizards had gathered around the base of the tree, hissing up at their escaped prey. _'Thank goodness that they can't climb'_ Kiyonori heaved a sigh of relief as they began retreating off into the shadows.

"You.. saved my life Ayano." he looked at the girl that sat next to him.

"Don't worry Kiyonori-san, I won't let anything happen to you!" she declared, smiling. There was a pause. "Anyway, we should catch up on lost sleep~"

"Yeah." Kiyonori settled down in his branch, closing his exhausted eyes, not minding the branches in his back this time.

'_I mean, she is pretty insane and all, but I think she may be a good person.'_

**Hi guys! Sorry if I got Ayano's personality mixed up, it's the first time I've tried writing about someone with that kind of personality. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want to have a say in how the story turns out.**

**Seeya, thanks for reading.**


End file.
